Gabions are generally structures of the type which comprise side wall panels, end panels and partition panels which connect the wall panels, and all the panels are usually rectangular and may be pivotally attached, connected together so that the structure can be moved between an expanded (or deployed) condition for use and a collapsed (or folded) condition for storage and transport. In the deployed condition, the structure is elongated and the panels define a row of cavities extending in the length direction of the structure, each cavity being defined by side panels and partition panels, apart from the end cavities which are defined by side panels, partition panels and end panels. These cavities can be filled with ballast or building materials so that the structure turns into a robust wall which can be used for defenses for flooding, for military equipment and personnel, and for shoring of hillsides and river banks and the like, or simply as a property or other boundary. They can be used side-by-side, end-to-end or in superimposed relationship, depending upon the use to which they are to be put.
In the folded condition, the structure is basically flat and the partition and end panels lie in parallel planes, whilst the side panels of each side are folded one relative to another in zig-zag or concertina fashion, so that the plan footprint of the collapsed structure is rectangular.
It is to be mentioned that when reference is made to “rectangular” herein, square, which is one form of rectangle, is specifically to be included.
An example of a structure of the type set forth is illustrated in European Patent No. 0 466 726 B 1 in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof, and an accompanying description is also included in that patent.
Gabions have been used throughout the world for many different uses, and often in situations where rapid deployment (to prevent flooding, or protect against hostile forces, for example) is necessary. One advantage of the pivotally attached, connected multi-compartmental gabions described in EP-B-0466726 is that they can be easily and quickly erected, and can be filled with readily available and inexpensive material, especially in those embodiments, as described in said European Patent, where the panels are of mesh and have a lining material of geo textile to prevent particles of the filling material from falling through the holes of the mesh. This mesh and lining material construction is the preferred form for the present invention, but the invention is not limited to this particular form.
Heretofore, gabions have been supplied on pallets and in stacks, often wrapped in shrink wrap plastics material. Whilst this has been satisfactory and will we believe continue to be satisfactory especially for smaller sizes of gabion, with the larger gabions, the removal of the shrink wrapping, and the removal of the gabion from the pallet takes time, and in emergency situations, time is of the essence, and the more time which can be saved in erecting defense walls, the better.